


教我如何放下你（I wish I know how to quit you）

by bufan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufan/pseuds/bufan
Summary: M未在Skyfall中死亡，奇迹般的活了下来。





	1. 营救

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [yaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaner/gifts), [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts).



> 我是个白痴，竟然误操作点错了，和我自己的作品脱离了关系，貌似这是不可逆的，没办法只好重新来过，顺便换个名字，原文名为《不能失去你》，链接在此：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11657430。为此，对大家造成的看文不便，敬请原谅！  
> 另外，感谢 saye0036 帮我翻译成英文！谢谢每个读它并给予鼓励的朋友，这对我意味着很多。

从教堂出来，邦德抱着m飞奔，脑子里只有一个念头:她不能死！

终于坦纳的救援到了，他们把她送进医院，他被医生拦在手术室外焦虑的等待，时间一分一秒的过去，他一直死盯着那扇紧闭的门。

过往的一切在他脑海里如幻灯片一样缓缓播放，他想起这些年来她对他的照顾提携，他才意识到她对他意味着什么。过去他想极力否认的事实，如今越发真实而深刻，令他无处可逃。

他想象不到没有她，他将如何继续？生命如同泡影，在他充满谎言和秘密的生活中，她是他唯一的真实。


	2. 昏迷

坦纳推门进屋，看到邦德握着M的手陷入深思，并没有因为他的进入而做出任何反应，心中略微不安的走到他身后，拍了拍他的肩膀劝道：“詹姆斯，医生说她已经脱离危险了，醒来只是迟早的事情，你去吃点东西休息一下吧！我帮你照看她。有任何事我会给你打电话的。”

“不，她还没醒来，我不能离开，谢谢你，坦纳。”邦德头也没回的答道。

“你已经一动不动的坐在这里三天了，你真的不需要如此自责，这也是她的选择，我相信她不会怪你。”坦纳望着这个固执的家伙，他知道自己拿他一点办法都没有，但仍忍不住劝慰。

邦德缓缓抬起头，坦纳看到他神情憔悴的样子，暗自心惊，他们在一起共事多年，他从未见过邦德如此，哪怕当年维斯普离世，他亦面无声色。几何时，他以为眼前这个铁血汉子是无所畏惧的，虽然他一直怀疑他对M的感情并不如表面看来的那么简单，但是今天得以证实，还是令他错愕，他从未曾想过这份感情已经如此深沉了。

“这一切都是我的错，我不该带她去Skyfall独自对抗席尔瓦而没有任何后备，她从一开始就没打算还能活着回来，而我却以为能救她于水火。”邦德缓缓说道，思绪仍飘在某个不知名的远方，难以触及。

“但是你已经救了她，不然她现在就不会躺在这里。”坦纳急切的想安慰身边的朋友，减轻他内心的罪恶感。

“很显然这远远不够。她至今仍未醒来。”说完，邦德回转过身，又恢复到最初的姿态，重又把M的手紧握于掌心，视线落在她的脸上。

M平静的躺在白色的病床上，只有心电监护仪的点滴波动才能让邦德确定她还活着，好几次他不小心睡着，梦中他见到他们再一次来到了那个失火的旧屋，他来不及救她，席尔瓦的人把她从屋顶推下，她在他面前陨落。他会从这样的梦中惊醒，一次又一次，冷汗浸透了他的衣裳，在这死一般寂静的房间里，他无法区分现实与梦境的差别。

“你已尽力。她会好起来的，你要相信这点。”坦纳同情的看着邦德说道。他知道眼前的男人又一次缩进了他厚厚的盔甲里面。

“谢谢你，坦纳。”


	3. 苏醒

M徘徊在一片虚无中，周遭的影像不断的变化，一会是儿时和父母在一起嬉闹玩耍；一会是和奈杰尔结婚，徜徉在一片花海之中接受亲友的祝福；一会儿又是在MI6办公，跟手下的特工交代任务和相关事宜。她看到好多逝去的亲人和朋友，他们有的热情跟她打招呼，呼喊她的名字，有的怨恨的看着她不发一言。她继续前行，想拨开迷雾看清楚，但是始终模糊。

她在一片混沌中仿佛始终听到有人在呼喊她，叫她回来，她感到自己被圈在一个温暖的怀抱里，她知道那个触觉，听过那个声音，一切都是那么的熟悉，一直在耳边回响。好像邦德，但是不可能，邦德不会有如此痛苦破碎的声音，邦德一向无所畏惧。她想问他是谁？自己又在哪儿？但是她口不能言。

梦，混乱，一直沉睡，渐渐开始感觉肢体疼痛，好几次，M试图睁开双眼都徒劳无功，每次浑浑噩噩、半梦半醒中，总听到有人对她窃窃私语，潜意识里，她意识到自己在和死亡决斗，不能睡去，不能放弃，还有太多未完的事在等着她决策，现在还不是时候离开。

终于，在数次挣扎后，她睁开了双眼，手脚因为长时间制动，感觉麻痹，她隐约看到床边椅子趴着一个男人紧紧握着自己的左手，力道之大不禁令她心惊，她的丈夫已经去世多年，孩子们并不知道她的情况，保镖和助手更不可能会在屋里，这个人是谁？还没来得及仔细思索，对方已经惊醒，急切的询问道：“M，你醒了，你感觉怎么样？”

听到这熟悉的声音，M心安下来，这是邦德，但是他怎么这幅模样，如此憔悴不堪，看起来好像很久都没有睡过。M迷茫的看着他仍握着自己的手不放，目光接触一霎，邦德像触电一般赶紧放开，顿时M感觉手心失去了一直存在的温暖，她回忆起梦中的场景，难道那个一直存在的影像和声音真的是他？这个假设太过荒谬，M摇摇头，不打算继续思考这个问题。

她挣扎着想回答邦德，几次试图发音都宣告失败，只能拼凑出“水......”，邦德连忙起身去倒，“M，别着急，我去给你倒水。”同时按下呼叫器让医生进来检查。

邦德的样子似乎惊喜莫名，好像整个人都松弛下来，M看到他手忙脚乱的背影，心中涌起些许感动。

她还记得自己昏迷前的最后影像，在那所废弃的小教堂里，邦德终于赶到杀死了席尔瓦，抱着自己卧倒在冰冷的地面上，血不断的从伤口涌出，他试图阻止却徒劳无功，她能看到他眼中的惊恐和无助，在失去意识的最后一秒，她似乎感觉到他的泪水滴在自己的脸上。

她想起了疯狂的席尔瓦，当他举起枪把她纳入怀中想用一颗子弹完结他俩的时候，她真的感到了恐慌，脑海里不可避免的回忆起过往的一切，他对她疯狂的追求，执着的迷恋。她从来没有回应过他的感情，他侵入她的资料，闯入她的家庭，威胁她的丈夫，试图绑架她的孩子，甚至在最绝望时在MI6制造谣言，伙同敌人逼她就范，用尽一切手段，只为能得到她。他曾是她的噩梦，如影随行，直到得知他被中国人抓获枪决，才松了一口气。

她没想到今生还有机会见到他，正当她打算与他同归于尽的时候，邦德出现了，这个她在几个月前下令开枪的男人，再一次拯救了她的生命。这么多年，她和邦德之间建立了牢不可分、唇齿相依的关系。即便有时候他令她想起曾经的席尔瓦，那些疯狂的举动，为了博取她的青睐玩命的做任务，置生死度外，她并不愿仔细思考这背后的真正原因，但是她始终明白一点，邦德不是席尔瓦，邦德永远不会伤害她。


	4. 表白

三个月过去了，邦德每天的生活就是推着轮椅陪M做康复训练，她的情况一天比一天好转。有的时候他们会聊聊工作的事情，更多的时候他们互相对坐各看各的书，有时谈论几句，有时不发一言，像极了一对结婚已久的老年夫妇。

M时不时会劝解邦德回伦敦继续工作，为女王和政府服务，但邦德始终无心恋战，终日寸步不离的守护着她。期间，坦纳、伊芙和Q都轮番来苏格兰看望她，马洛里提出送她回伦敦静养，但是她宁愿待在风景怡人的苏格兰高地，这里空气清新，生活节奏缓慢，周围人对她都很友善，亲切的称呼她为艾玛，这是她过去20年从未感受过的慢节奏，从生死峡谷走过一趟之后，她开始认真考虑起退休这个命题。

自从奈杰尔去世后，她一直不敢停止工作，因为那能填补空虚和寂寞，她害怕每晚回家独自一人对着空荡荡的房间，有时候那种寂静能逼疯一个人，她宁愿待在办公室加班到深夜，也不愿独自去面对那种孤寂。

过去，奈杰尔时常会抱怨她工作太忙，回家太晚，有时候夫妻俩会坐在一起畅想退休以后的生活，奈杰尔是个大学教授，每年总有很多假期，他时常希望妻子能陪他去旅行度假，但始终因为她工作太过忙碌未能如愿，现如今一切只剩回忆，她太忙到以致于根本不知道他是何时患上了心脏病，也未曾留意过孩子们是何时开始疏远她，不再和她讲心事，那些年间，她整个世界只有工作，选择性忽视了身边所有人。

每想至此，她心中都充满了愧疚，她知道孩子们埋怨她，都站在他们父亲那边，大儿子甚至怨恨她没有好好照顾好奈杰尔，他心脏病发作去世的时候，她甚至都在和各国首脑开会没有接电话赶不及见他最后一面，她无力怪责什么，也知道很多感情的裂痕难以修复，虽然她极力想挽回，但是于事无补，特别是孩子们都大了，有各自的主见和想法。后悔是不专业的，她时常这样劝慰自己。

这些时日她常常思考这些，没有工作的困扰，总是容易陷入回忆，有时候她觉得自己的人生一败涂地，费心经历了二十年的秘密王国，即将土崩瓦解、拱手于人。而作为一个母亲和妻子，她似乎更加不称职。所以她总是害怕退休，害怕这种放空无所依的状态，她不知道现如今除了工作，还剩下什么？

这日，邦德推她到湖边散步，二人各怀心思的前行，在过去的十多年里，邦德一直清楚自己对她的感情，但他未曾考虑过那会是怎样的深度？直到他开始面对她差点成型的死亡。最初唤醒他意识的是她身边保镖的背叛，然后是刚刚Skyfall的一幕，在此之前他从未打算要把这一切讲给她听，以他对她的了解，她不可能会接受他的感情，一旦失败，他就会面临着再也无法见到她和与她共事的后果，每思及此，他那刚刚鼓起来的勇气和决心就会瞬间土崩瓦解。

即便如此，他还是忍不住要去了解和亲近她，特别是在她丈夫去世后，他更是每周定点去她家探访，起初，她会很生气的赶走他并威胁要使他丢掉工作。但渐渐的，在他固执的坚持下，M也不再执意而为了。有时候他们只是简简单单的吃个晚饭，然后一起在厨房洗碗。夜晚的M没有白天的尖锐，有好几次他出任务回来，看到她独自坐在黑暗的房间里喝着她心爱的波本酒，眼中的落寞无边无际，令他心酸。

他想永远和她安稳的在一起，过着所有普通人最习以为常，但是对他来讲却显得遥不可及的生活。他甚至不想再思考那些可怕的后果，在她下令对他开枪的时候，他有恨过她，但是更多的是不舍。在理智上，他能明白她的决策没错，但是感情上，他的确花了好些时日来消化理解。他还欠她一句对不起，在她需要他的时候，他曾经承诺过的那句话“我从来没有离开过。”在他“失踪”的几个月里，一切化作泡影。他始终感激她能再次如此迅速的信任他，他听坦纳和Q说过M曾因为他受到的威胁，她身上所背负的重量是过去的他无法理解的。

她在他的细心照顾下渐渐好转，他觉得是时候对她吐露真言，不管后果如何，这3个月，是他生命中最好的3个月，和她在一起获得的心灵上的平静是同过去任何一个女人无法比拟的。她是唯一真正了解他的人。他所有的过去和秘密，她全部知晓，他不用去费心伪装和隐瞒，只有在她面前，他才能真正的放松，做回原来的自己。

他望着她湛蓝色的眼睛，时常会深陷于此，好像是迷失于大海之中，她的眼神总有着无法言喻的镇定作用，会使他那颗浮动的心灵得到救赎，望着她，他知道家在哪里。

“邦德，你真的没必要整天陪着我在这里无聊的待着，或许你可以去酒吧逛逛，过你们年轻人该有的生活。”沉默一路，M望着忽然停顿下来，专注的注视自己的邦德说道。

“我对此不感兴趣，M，如果你是在暗示我该找个伴的话，我想说真的没有这个必要。”

“好吧！邦德，这是你的生活，我无权干涉。但是我们在这里已经待了三个多月了，你是时候回伦敦继续你的工作了，00身份来之不易，女王和国家需要你，MI6需要你。而我有保镖保护，你真的不需要为我担心。”M轻声回答。

“米切尔背叛了你，你甚至差点被杀害，席尔瓦虽然死了，但是他身后的组织仍是个迷，你现在的保镖我一个都不放心。”邦德望着她欲言又止。

“这个你真的不用担心，坦纳已经严格为我筛选过了，这次的人绝对没有问题，再说我也不需要一个00来做这样的事情。”

“我已经不是一个00了。”

“什么？你这话什么意思？”M大吃一惊。

“我已经跟马洛里提交了辞职报告，我不想再做00了。”邦德平静的说道。他早在一个星期前提交了申请，一直想找机会告诉她没有合适的时机，今天正是时候。

“为什么？你那么喜欢这份工作。”M疑惑不解。

“我已经不适合做这个了，你知道，我各项测试都不及格。”

“但是......詹姆斯......不......这不是真相，告诉我到底为什么。”

“我只是......我只是不想继续下去了，马洛里说你不打算回去，我只是想留在这里陪你。”邦德低下头轻声说道，并不敢看M的双眼。

“哦，詹姆斯，我亲爱的男孩，我知道你把我当你逝去的母亲，但是你知道这完全没必要，我年龄大了，PM和政府都希望我退位。但你还年轻，有大好前途，理应和马洛里好好配合继续工作下去，断不可为了我而荒废前程。”M轻叹一声，拍拍邦德的肩膀说道。

“不，你就是我的前程。”邦德突然抓住她的双手，眼光炙热的望向她。“没有你，我不想做任何事。我也无法和马洛里共事，我的M一直都是你，也只会是你。我想要你，和你永远在一起，这事儿在我脑海里已经不是一天两天了，过去我不敢告诉你，但是现在如果我再不说出来，你就会离我而去了，我知道你退休以后不会告诉我你的行踪，求你让我随你一起。我不可能面对没有你的生活。”

“詹姆斯，你先放开我。”M心中震动，但是并不是一无所知，她对邦德说出这番话并不惊讶。聪明如她，这么多年朝夕相处，她怎能对他的感情一无所知？

“M，你一直是知道的，对不对？”邦德小心翼翼的问道。

M点点头，叹了口气，望着邦德和自己一样湛蓝的眼睛，劝道：“这并不现实，我亲爱的男孩。你还这么年轻，你不能和我这样的老太太在一起，别人会如何看你？你还有很多选择，你可以找个同龄人结婚生子，过正常的生活。”她停顿了一下，眼睛飘向他方，不忍看邦德失落的眼神，继续平静的说道：“和我在一起，过不了多久你就会腻的，当我褪去权利的光环，你看到的只是一个沧桑的老人，和你现在的向往天壤之别，你不会喜欢那样子的我。”

“不，M，我从来不在乎别人怎么看我，也没在乎过你的年龄，更没想过要孩子。我也并不年轻了，再过几年就要50了，我想和你在一起，不是因为你的头衔和职位，而是因为你是我此生唯一的灵魂伴侣。”邦德急切的回答，双手依然紧握着M，好像生怕她会跑掉似的。

“詹姆斯，我......我不能......我不能这么做。”M哽咽的望向别处。

“说你能，M，求你。”詹姆斯跪在她的面前，强迫她望向他，他把头放在她的膝盖上，深吸一口气，继续祈求的看着她道：“只要你同意，我会跟你去任何你想去的地方，再也不回来。如果你只是想待在伦敦，我们也可以在那里置间大屋，时不时和你的孩子们团聚。我的钱足够支撑我们下半生的花费，如果你愿意，我们马上结婚，或者你想隐藏这段关系，我也愿意做你的秘密情人，只要能和你在一起，我什么都可以。”

M试图隐藏眼泪，试图在他脸上找出一丝一毫戏谑的成分，但是她看到的只有真诚，她那坚不可摧的心为之软化，好像有什么东西正在慢慢消融，无数个声音在尖叫的要她答应。如果她这一生是一场坚毅的冒险的话，她愿意为这段感情，赌上最后的一把。

终于，她点了点头，说道：“好的，如果你真的确定要我的话，我想说我愿意。”

话音刚落，邦德欣喜若狂的把M从轮椅上抱起，热情拥吻，天地万物在那一刻仿似化作虚无，整个时空只有你我，再不分开。


	5. 一起

八年后

“奥利维亚，这天可真冷，才不过十一月就好像要下雪了似的。”詹姆斯从外面回家，一边说话一边脱下外套。

“哦，是吗？那我们还要不要去湖边散步？”奥利维亚坐在沙发上看书，听到詹姆斯的声音回转过头。

詹姆斯微笑着走到她身边，在沙发上坐下，把她纳入怀中，奥利维亚顺势靠了过去，2个人依偎在一起，詹姆斯亲了亲她的额头，说道：“你若怕冷，我们就不去。”奥利维亚微笑的看着自己的丈夫，点点头。

“你在看什么书？”詹姆斯憋了一眼沙发一旁的书。

“没什么，只是一些狄更斯的小说，以前没有时间好好看，现在闲下来了，才发现颇为生动。”

“哈哈......但是你看的并不是英文版的。”詹姆斯拿起书皱了皱眉头，又笑了起来。

“是的，我只是想看看他的作品在拉丁文里是怎么说的。”奥利维亚调皮的眨眨眼。

“你发现什么有趣的么？”詹姆斯饶有兴致的问道。

“没有，到目前为止还没有，我才刚刚开始，你就进来了。”奥利维亚抱怨的叹了口气。

“那我是否应该出去？亲爱的。”詹姆斯狡黠的对她眨了眨眼，开始按摩她的肩膀，他在她耳朵边低语：“或者你看书太过劳累，需要我帮忙舒缓一下？为此我很乐意效劳。”

奥利维亚笑着把他推开，“大清早的，快别闹了，待会金卡德还要过来了。”

“哦，没事，我打电话叫他改天再来吧！就说我们有急事要出门。”詹姆斯说着就从沙发上站起来去打电话。

“詹姆斯......詹姆斯......别这样......这已经是我们这个月第三次爽约了。”奥利维亚无奈的笑着叫住他。

“没事，交给我来处理。”詹姆斯停顿下来对她笑了笑，开始低头在手机上找号码。

奥利维亚微笑着望着丈夫知道劝阻没用，詹姆斯还是那样该死的固执，随他去吧！

在她痊愈后，他们来到了Skyfall，詹姆斯按照她的想法在金卡德的帮助下重建了此地，他费尽心思把这里布置一新，一砖一瓦的摆放都经过了反复的研究和思索，他对其投入了大量的时间和精力。一切稳妥后，他拿着祖传的戒指向她求婚，她答应了他的要求，他们在苏格兰成婚，只请了几个亲朋好友到场。坦纳、伊芙和Q对他们的结合都很高兴并表示出了极大的支持，马洛里狡黠的对詹姆斯说：“看我说的可没错，她确实对你感情用事。”

婚礼前晚，他和坦纳一起饮酒。

“你可知道我期盼这一天有多久？”詹姆斯无限感慨的说道。

“我猜是你刚认识她不久的事吧！”坦纳注视着朋友的脸，为他高兴。

“是的，原来你一直知道。”詹姆斯惊讶的望着他。

“嘿！伙计，我并不傻。”坦纳拍了拍他的肩膀，继续说道：“起初我是不赞同的，我不想让她被你诱惑到，她是个好女人，你知道，我认为你没有真心。但是后来，我发现你并不如你外表看起来的那样放荡不羁，我甚至查过你平日的生活，发现你竟然清心寡欲，我才慢慢对你改观。”

“谢谢你，坦纳，我知道你想保护她。”詹姆斯理解的点点头，“我风评不好，你有这样的戒备我能理解。但我向你保证我永远不会伤害她，为了她的幸福快乐，我愿付出任何东西，你有我的承诺。”

坦纳点点头，说道：“我信你”。

时光飞逝，他们始终宁静的生活在苏格兰乡村，二个人都不再留恋过去的生活，奥利维亚竟开始学起了烹饪和园艺，闲暇时，也会做点手工，送给周围的邻居。朋友们会利用假期时不时来拜访；孩子们也在他们结婚三年后，接受了这一切，偶尔会带孙子过来探望。虽说从伦敦到这里路途遥远，但这并没有阻挡彼此间的感情，反而因为时间充足，让他们有机会去沟通了解，比过去更懂得珍惜和体谅对方。

他们就和所有平凡夫妻那样，偶有争吵，及时化解，相濡以沫，平淡终生。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了，本来只打算写短篇的我，在大家的热情下，竟然坚持写完了五章，我自己也觉得惊讶。O(∩_∩)O哈哈~
> 
> 尤其想感谢的是saye0036，能收获到你的友谊和善意，是我加入这个大家庭以来最大的快乐！ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"
> 
> 最后感谢给过我评论和点赞的每一位，没有你们的支持，我无法做到这许多，谢谢大家！


End file.
